


peripatetic

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: peripatetic: of, relating to, or given to walkingOr Ichigo could just... not. He'd already lived his life, and the odds of someone managing to kill him were slim, meaning he had at least a few millenia ahead of him. No one would blame him if he took a few extra years to do whatever he wanted, needed, or just plain felt like doing before he became a Shinigami again.





	peripatetic

After a long, full life, Ichigo Kurosaki died. He did not linger in the world of the living as a plus, instead ascending straight to Soul Society. He was a young man once more, no longer plagued by the aches and pains of age, and he had a choice ahead of him.

He could join the Gotei and become a Shinigami. He had the zanpakuto for it, and there was no doubt that he would be on the fast track to captaincy. Many of his friends were part of the Gotei, or just adjacent to it. It would be familiar. It wouldn't be safe, but it would be predictable.

Or Ichigo could just... not. He'd already lived his life, and the odds of someone managing to kill him were slim, meaning he had at least a few millenia ahead of him. No one would blame him if he took a few extra years to do whatever he wanted, needed, or just plain felt like doing before he became a Shinigami again.

It was an incredibly attractive thought. There was still so much of Soul Society that he hadn't seen, hadn't explored yet. The prospect made him so excited that Ichigo could almost _taste_ it.

He made his first stop at Kukaku's latest monstrosity of a house to let her know of his plans. Both of his sisters had still been alive when he'd died, and he knew they might be worried if they died while he was still wandering and couldn't find him in Soul Society.

"Hmm," Kukaku said once he'd finished his request, scratching at her chin. "Hmm."

"What?" Ichigo asked. He knew to be wary when she took on that tone of voice.

"I'll do it, but you'll owe me a favor," she said.

"What kind of favor?" he asked. His crazy cousin spent enough time with Yoruichi that the odds of a favor from her being some sort of prank were pretty high.

"It's a bit of a tradition for Shibas to have wandering tendencies. Some, like myself, never really leave them, and our exile from Seireitei means that we don't need to give any sorta excuse for it," Kukaku began. "'S why I'm not surprised you're not signing up for the Gotei right away. However, my stupid little brother seems to have gotten it into his head that I'll be sad if he leaves."

"Why would anyone be sad to see the back of him?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Which is why you're going to take him with you!"

Ichigo liked to think that he had become at least partly mature over the course of his life, which is why he didn't immediately start asking Kukaku if her fondness for explosions had rattled something in her head since the last time he'd seen her. Instead, he just said. "No."

Kukaku's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"I'm not going to spend the next few years with _Ganju_ for company."

"Then don't. Just get him out of this house before I end up dropping him off to stay with Isshin for the next century.”

They both shuddered at the image of Ganju and Isshin teaming up together.

“Alright, fine,” Ichigo said. “He can come with me for a while, but I’m not going to keep track of him. Ganju’s an adult; if he gets into trouble than he can get out of it.”

It was a fairly obvious lie; Ichigo would and had gone to enormous lengths to protect his friends and family, but Kukaku didn’t call him on it.

And so Ichigo’s peripatetic life began with an unwanted and partially unwilling tagalong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just an Ichigo-walks-around-Soul-Society-and-fixes-things type idea, but then I thought that adding Ganju to it would be hilarious. Ganju getting into trouble and then Ichigo having to deal with it would drive like 90% of the plot, with awkward family bonding being the other 10%.


End file.
